regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Coney Island - The Musical!/Transcript
Plot They got a disturbance, sensing that the Empire fleet are invading the glade of dreams. Anthonuy has bad news that the Empre fleet are invading the glade of dreams. Soon, special help of a trio of teensie docotrs (Gonzo, Otto, and Romeo) become allies of the Heroes Crew, Autobots, Dinobots, Rescue Bots, Sonic Heroes, Sonic Boom Crew, Avengers, S.H.I.E.L.D. and Web Warriors and gave them a giant robot. Back at the glade of dreams, the Empire leaders were surprise that the two planets (Earth and The Glade Of Dreams) are getting successfully invaded, but then the Heroes Crew, Sonic Heroes, Sonic Boom Crew, Avengers and Web Warriors showed up with the G.O.D defender to save the planets. Transcript *(This episode begins at Empire Fleet) *'Barranco': We shall prepare to return to the glade of dreams where they kicked all of us empire out. *(Somewhere at the glade of dreams the Empire fleet approached) *(At S.H.I.E.L.D.'s base) *'Anthony': Guys, I am having a bad sense whats happening. *(A cloud from Anthony's sensing approaching, seeing the Empire fleet invading the Glade of Dreams, teensies fleeing away, Empire ships destroying everything, Rabbid Mechas zapping everywhere and the hairy rabbids rising from the ground) *'Gonzo': The Empire has return? Thats impossible! *'Romeo': I know dude, they were suppose to not come back for eternity! *'Otto': If they conquer Earth and The Glade of Dreams at the same time, all is lost! But I think I got an idea. *(At S.H.I.E.L.D.'s base) *'Mordecai': What are they doing? *'Nova': They invade the Glade of Dreams. *'Spider-Man': We have to stop them! *'?????': Ah, but there is something besides that. *(The gang turned around, revealed that there were a trio of Teensie doctors) *'Gonzo': Allow me to introduce myself, I am Gonzo the main teensie doctor of our planet, The Glade of Dreams. And these other two main doctors are Otto, and Romeo. So you must be the Heroes Crew, Autobots, Dinobots, Rescue Bots, Sonic Heroes, Sonic Boom Crew, Avengers, S.H.I.E.L.D. and Web Warriors. *'Iron Man': How did you know? *'Romeo': Well the park heroe buds, Rayman and Globox told us. *'Otto': So here is our problem, prepare a flashback! *(Scene flashes into a flashback where the Teensies are running away from the Empire fleet, furry rabbids rising from the ground, giant empire robots and rabbid mechas destroying everything, epecially people of the glade of dreams getting hurt or killed) *'Barranco': (O.S but speaker from the Empire 20000 feet mothership) This is the Empire, we have return and this time, we are not alone. *(Several multiple Other Empire ships approached) *(Scene switches to the interior of the Empire 20000 feet mothership where the Empire leaders are seeinf the invasion) *'Barranco': Since we Empire leaders and Empire have return, we shall claim what is ours, goodnthing we turn the moon into a ship too. *'Zelok': Yeah! *'Spot': What's it doing now? *'Kamek': I'm not sure. *'Kammy': Let's get start it. *'All': Yeah! *'Chef Cochon': Aw the people of the glade of dreams are cowardly cowards, running away, now thats great. *'Zelok': Say didn't we kill the teensies at the glade of dreams. *'Barranco': Yes we did. *(Scene switches to present day) *'Gonzo': And that's our home glade of dreams. The teensies got killed by the Rabbid empire. *'Gumball': Probably because you kicked them out in 2006. *'Zim': That must of been years during my original show's cancelization. *'Anthony': If only we brought some like some ranger help. *'Romeo': We need a new home to live? *'Nick Fury': Gonzo, Otto, Romeo, want a job at S.H.I.E.L.D.? *'Otto': Sure. *'Mordecai': Our friends, Gash Jumon, Renzo Ichijo, Kal Hyugu, Denby Igan, Sage Karasukumo, Dail Sawa, Justus, Yottoko Jo, Diane and Helena are Space-Time Police Sheriffs. *'Nova': Yeah. They will help us. *'Power Man': So, Romeo, Otto, Romeo, what you got something, a giant robot, G.O.D defender? *'Gonzo': Yes. *'Romeo': We could be successful with this. *'Agent Venom': You build a giant robot? *'Otto': Yes we are. *'Red (Tallest)': We can possibly stop them. *(At one of the Empire ships) *'Nicole (In disguise)': Okay, I think they won't findnout I am here. *'Nick Fury (Watch)': Just make sure we know what they arenup to. *'Nicole (In disguise)': Got it. *(Nicole dosguise sneaks somewhere, he got to the door, it opens to reveal a labatory) *'Nicole (In disguise)': A labatory, who would build a lab- (Gets knocked out by Zelok with a plunger) *'Zelok': (Opens the hood and realized it was Nicole) I knew Nicole was in disguise to spy on our villainy plans, perhaps I should return the favor. (Holds a disguise watch) *(At S.H.I.E.L.D base, Nicole approached from the door) *'Nicole': Um hello. *'Mordecai': So Nicole, what they were planning on? *'Nicole': Well uh, they not just gonna invade the Gladenof dreams they would uh invade the entire solar systems. And use our organs asmtest objects. *(The gang runned, except for Nicole, she activated self destruct on the G.O.D defender, Nicole turned out to be Zelok with a disguise watch) *'Zelok': Ha, now they will never knew it was me. (Teleported) *(In the Empire 20000 ft UFO Mother ship at its lab, Nicole woke up and realized she was metal strapped) *'Nicole': Oh, right, Zelok. *'Zelok': As you can see Nicole, this is how I return the favor, for ya of course. (Holds an Empire disguise watch) Now be prepared to be tortured. *(The helmet attached to Nicole's head) *'Nicole': Your gonna mind control my brain? *'Zelok': Yes. *(Nicole wokes up to realize it was a nightmare) *'Nicole': Whew its just a bad dream. (Sees the forcefield door as it was in locked mode and realize she was in the prison level)What am i doing in this prison level. *'Zelok': Well the thing that I said in your dream disguising as you was actually real, we put a dream trick in order to fool ya. *'Nicole': Man, I hate when that happened. *(Nicole wisks out a machine gun and opens her gunfire at Zelok) *(Zelok ducked and uses his Laser cannon while firing his laser beams at Nicole, Nicole got shot in the arm by one of the laser beams) *'Nicole': Zelok please don't make me prisoner. *'Zelok': Forget it, (yanks the machine gun from Nicole) and do you think earth peoples' can stop us, well not this time. (Destroys it by breaking it with his hand, making it and the bullets shattered) you two, clean the shattered pieces for me and you two big gray rabbids, guard the cell. (Left) *(At S.H.I.E.L.D. Base) *'Nick': Which onemof you self destruct the G.O.D defender. *'All': We don't know. *'Mordecai': I know who self destruct the G.O.D defender. It was Zelok. *'Nick Fury': Zelok, are you sure? *'Mordecai': Yes. *'Romeo': Thats okay, we can uses its remains and build it again. *'Gonzo': We are working for S.H.I.E.L.D. *'Otto': We know that! *(Mordecai's watch bleeps) *'Purple (Tallest)': Why is Mordecai's watch beeping. *'Red (Tallest)': Probably because it is important. *'Mordecai': On the countrary, it is a message from Nicole, it saids Help me, please. We gotta go find her. *'Classic Sonic': Let's go. *(Back at the ship's prison level) *'Nicole': Now what am I going to do? *(Nicole let a tear in the eye) *'Big grey rabbid 1': So what you were doing? *'Big grey rabbid 2': Well, ever since our first lord first conqured the glade of dreams, we were superior. *'Big grey rabbid 1': Let me get this straight, they even kicked us out when we tried. *'Big grey rabbid 2': Yeah and then i or the other was like bullpoop! In the other anthonlogy! *(Nicole was thinking of a plan) *'Big grey rabbid 1': (Off scene) So now we fight back to continue our evil deeds of invasion. *'Big grey rabbid 2': (Off scene) Well we wish there might be a female rabbid. *(Nicole was being annoyed, and holds a empire laser gun) *'Nicole': Heres a present for you two. (Kills the guards and shoot the lock to make the locked shield deactivate) Good thing I stole this from the Empire. Let's see how it works. (Pulls the trigger, the gun released a laser beam) Cool. *(Nicole teleports to S.H.I.E.L.D. Base) *'Mordecai': Nicole? *'Nicole': Hey, guys. Glad I'm back. By the way, look what I stole from those empire. (Holds a empire laser gun and puts it down) *'Mordecai': Nice. *'Rigby': Didn't those Teensies dies at Glade of Dreams? *'Ant-Man': Yes. *'Nicole': Hey Sonic, where's Anais? *'Sonic': Nicole, I'm not that much of a babysitter. *'Anais': I'm right here. Look the Rabbid Empire is killing the Teensies teensiee teensies teen teen teen teen (sparks) teee eee eee- (Collapsed and offline) *'Gumball': (Removes Anais' s face skin, the face was revealed to be a robot) Is that Anais' s clone? *'Zim': Have no idea. *(At tne glade of dreams) *'Barranco': So these heroes would prepare to stop me from invading the glade of dreams!? I think not! (Presses a button on his remote) *(Rabbid Empire Mothership is killing all of the Teensies) *'Barranco': Yes teensies, fall as you can! *(With the heroes) *'Nate': Dammit! Let's go save them! Trivia *The teensie doctors (Gonzo, Otto, and Romeo) appeared in this episode for the first time, and have a Giant robot called the G.O.D(Glade Of Dreams) defender that is built by them. *The Teensie Doctors got a job and joining S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers